


she had the world

by softkatiehours



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cottage core, F/F, Flowers, Lesbian, Slow Burn, artist, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkatiehours/pseuds/softkatiehours
Summary: a woman love woman (wlw) story that contains slow burn and cottage core settings. basically any tumblr lesbians' dream.isabella and pheobe own their own small businesses. every saturday , ivan , the manager, hosts a farmers market that sells flowers , paintings and more desired goods for the tiny town called Hillside.all i can say is that its so gay and cute.POV of Isabella
Relationships: Isabella Cille/Pheobe Summer, Jessica Flynn/Ethan Moore
Kudos: 4





	she had the world

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so very much for taking the time to read this haha <3

even though i love selling my flowers and explaining how nice they are at the market, they're a bitch to put into the car. the camellias especially, last weekend the camellias were a BIG seller. mostly because of friday being valentines day and the fact that some people may of forgotten about their date's gift; it makes me laugh every time seeing the panic in their eyes. anyways, that's why i decided to bring more of the pretty pink flowers to the shop today.

after the last crate of camellias, i wiped the sweat off my forehead and straightened my green apron. i got into my ass of a car and did my daily routine of randomly picking out a cd from my glove box. closing my eyes, i reached my hand into the stack and pulled out 'Some Great Reward'. aw hell yeah ! days when i pull a great album out of my collection, are days that bring me good luck. 

the market wasn't as crowded as usual? i shrug and pick up the crates from the trunk to take them to my tent, till a recognizable voice popped up behind me.  
"Isabella !! Did you hear the news?"  
i sigh and turn to Jess, she seemed more energetic today. but wait what? nothing changes in Hillside Market, hopefully someone didn't get removed? i look a round the field, nope seems like everyone's here. okay, now i'm REALLY confused.  
"No, whats up?"  
"There's a new vendor! Apparently they sell their own paintings.", she jumped up in excitement.  
Hillside doesn't really have artists that sell their art work , so this is exciting to Jess.

"Well that's nice, something fresh around here other than food and antiques."  
i get back to setting up the camellias and tulips for the customers to buy. the tulips look so vibrant today, i wonder if i have the time to the store today and grab more of the same seeds as last ti- "What kind of flowers are those? They're beauties!" i jump a little and my head shoots up to look at person who spoke to me. i scramble to get up from my seat.

she pointed at the forget me nots, i smile because those are one of my favorites.  
my eyes lock with hers, she looks new? maybe that's the new vendor in town that Jess was talking about. 

"Forget me not! You have good taste."  
the girl smiles and i can feel butterflies coming in. 

"That's really the name? Ironic because i actually painted them a while ago and forgot the name of them." the lady points to her stand across from mine while she talked about where she painted the flower. oh shit she's the new vendor!!!  
"You're the new girl! Sorry this is off topic, but whats your name?"   
She turns back to me with that same soft smile. 

"It's Pheobe! Pheobe Summer."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so very much for taking the time to read this haha <3


End file.
